1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seeker system and, more particularly, to a seeker system for seeking, displaying and tracking targets. Although the seeker system of the present invention is useful for many different types of systems for seeking, tracking and/or stabilizing target images, it is particularly useful for tactical missiles and is described herein in connection therewith.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There have been a large number of seeker systems developed for use in tactical weapons systems. Seeker systems are used for sensing an object or target in the path of a missile, which have an optical head at a nose of the missile. The system includes a display for displaying the field-of-view from a field-of-regard (field-of-view being a focused portion of the field-of-regard) ahead of the missile, and a movement control for directing the missile in the direction of a selected target in the sensed field-of-view. The missile may be controlled also by a tracking system that is able to vary the direction of travel of the missile in accordance with the sensed position of the target. Typically, optical heads of such seeker systems are mounted on mechanical gimbals, in order to maintain a target in the optical field-of-view regard and the display during perturbations of the missile caused by external forces and movement of the target. Seekers, however, used in mortar and cannon launched systems, are Subjected to up to 20,000 g's upon firing requiring that the seeker survive a very hostile environment. Thus, high acceleration loads not only require special handling of the seeker, but also increase the cost of the missile system due to the special engineering and manufacturing efforts required. Additionally, it is difficult to use mechanical gimbal mounted seeker heads in small tactical missiles, such as mortars of 81 mm and 120 mm, for example, because of their size.